Powerpuffs Little Adventures
by MegaEvolutionPikachu1988
Summary: Okay, so these are things that I will do when I'm bored, with either a song or something I randomly think of. Not just the puffs, such as the ruffs are in the first chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Looking For My Leopard-7 Secounds Of Love**

**This is just a random song I found on my playlist, and I thought I could do something to it, we'll just have to see what happens, won't we. I'm also putting the 'suppose' counterpart of 'Bunny' which is 'Blitz', dark purple eyes, brown shaggy hair, wearing mostly, well, purple.**

One fine afternoon, in Townsvile, Townsvile Park to be precise, our 3 boys were lounging around causaly, playing with their pet leopard. It may seem weird that they had a leopard as a pet, but, they did so deal with it.

As the boys got bored, they soon went to go see their girlfriends, to, you know, have some 'fun', if you know what I mean. When they got back from having some 'fun', they found that, their leopard was gone. They looked everywhere in the house but still couldn't find Joe, that's what they called the leopard anyway. The boys soon gave up in the house and started to look outside, when they got an idea, maybe if they sang, Joe will come back.

**Brick:**

**Oh, I'm looking for my leopard,**

**Where can he be?,**

**My leopard's probably somewhere,**

**Looking for me,**

**Butch:**

**I don't know where my leopard is and,**

**It's after dark,**

**I hope he isn't getting mugged,**

**Out in the park,**

**Brick:**

**Looking for my leopard,**

**Butch:**

**Lalalalalalalalalalala (looking for my leopard),**

**Brick:**

**Looking for my leopard,**

**Butch:**

**Lalalalalalalalalalala (looking for my leopard),**

**Boomer:**

**So I'm wandering around the streets,**

**Out in the rain,**

**Looking for my leopard who has,**

**Got lost again,**

**Blitz:**

**My leopard's navigation skills are,**

**Totally crap,**

**I really ought to teach that shit how to,**

**Read a map,**

**Brick and Blitz:**

**Looking for my leopard,**

**Butch and (Boomer):**

**Lalalalalalalalalalala (looking for my leopard),**

**Brick and Blitz:**

**Looking for my leopard,**

**Butch and (Boomer):**

**Lalalalalalalalalalala (looking for my leopard),**

**(Instrumental)**

**Brick and Blitz:**

**Looking for my leopard,**

**Boomer and (Butch):**

**Lalalalalalalalalalala (looking for my leopard),**

**Brick and Blitz:**

**Looking for my leopard,**

**Boomer and (Butch):**

**Lalalalalalalalalalala (looking for my leopard),**

**Brick and Blitz:**

**Looking for my leopard,**

**Butch and (Boomer):**

**Lalalalalalalalalalala (looking for my leopard),**

**Brick and Blitz:**

**Looking for my leopard,**

**Butch and (Boomer):**

**Lalalalalalalalalalala (looking for my leopard),**

**Boomer:**

**Ooohooh...**

It was now around 9:30 and the boys were now walking down the path of the park, depresed, untill they heard a sound in the bushes. The boys quickly went into attack mode, it jumped out of the bushes, and then they saw what it was, right in front of them, was Joe, all the boys jumped in joy, and then hugged Joe and brang him back home.

**Okay, so I got bored one day(it was actually night but...) and I decided to do this 'cause you know, I got bored.**

**R&amp;R**


	2. Bullet Score

**Me: Sup guys**

**Brick: No!**

**Butch: What do you mean 'no'?**

**Boomer: Yeah, Alex's friend made a song, just so we could sing! *Happily dancing***

**Buttercup: Why did you friend make a song, exactly?**

**Me: 1. 'My friend' is a girl, so it's in a 'girls' view, 2. She's fucking kick-ass like that 3. The song actually wasn't made for you guys, she just made it and gave it to me to use for something.**

**Blossom: What if we don't want to sing? **

**Bubbles: Blossom! You're singing and that's final!**

**Blossom: I never actually said I didn't want to sing!**

**Me: Let's get on with the story, shall we, Brick will you do the oners please?**

**Brick: MegaEvolutionPikachu1988 doesn't own me, Bloss, Butch, Buttercup, Boomer, Bubbles, Bunny, or the so-called counter-part of Bunny, Blitz, but she does own her OC's, Blust and Brezz.**

One fine day in Townsvile, let's scratch that, the meeting point between Townsvile and Citysvile, there was 10 kids, just walking along the sidewalk, bored out of their minds, until 1 idiot, being the idiot he is, starting singing the most annoyingest song ever made, and of course his counter part started to sing aswell.

Blust, that's is his name, his counter part, Brezz. These 2 were very annoying, they also had very unsual hair colour and eye colour aswell, but enough of that, description time, these 2 had light blue hair, Blust had his down to his shoulders, while Brezz going down to her shoulder blades, Blust had gold eyes, and Brezz had a light yellow, having their signautre colours as gold and yellow. The 7 orignals(Bloss, Brick, BC, Butch, Bubbs, Booms and Bunny) looked the same as when they were little, you know, Brick and Bloss having orange hair, red and pink eyes, Butch and BC having jet black hair with dark and light green eyes, Booms and Bubbs having golden blonde hair with dark and light blue eyes, Bunny with her counter-part Blitz having chestnut brown hair with a deep purple and violet eyes. Let's get on with the annoying song, shall we. **(A:/N Remember, my friend made this song, so don't try and look it up on 'Youtube' ot something)**

**Blust:**

**B-b-b-b-b-b-bullet score,**

**B-b-b-b-b-b-bullet score,**

**B-b-b-b-b-b-bullet score,**

**Bullet score**

**Brezz:**

**I see you with him,**

**I see you dancin',**

**I see him with you,**

**I see him dancin'**

Add some more idiots, *Cough* Bunny and Blitz *Cough*

**Bunny:**

**Nothing is nothing,**

**No need to stuff him,**

**Just enjoy the night,**

**'Cause everythings alright**

**Blitz:**

**Take in the music,**

**So let's not spook it,**

**In the Halloween night,**

**Just make sure he's alright,**

And other idiots, *Cough* Buttercup and Butch *Cough*

**Buttercup:**

**The take off in the night,**

**With you could be alright,**

**With the Bullet Score,**

**Butch:**

**Just shout(shout) with the music in the air,**

**With the music we must share,**

**With the Bullet Score**

Maybe these are idiots, as in stupid, *Cough* Bubbles and Boomer *Cough*

**Boomer:**

**B-b-b-b-b-b-bullet score,**

**B-b-b-b-b-b-bullet score,**

**B-b-b-b-b-b-bullet score,**

**Bullet score**

**Bubbles:**

**Now dance(dance),**

**Take in the music now,**

**Just make sure that you,**

**say wow!**

Now these aren't idiots at all, but sadly they join in, Blossom and Brick.

**Brick:**

**Take in the music,**

**So let's not spook it,**

**In the Halloween night,**

**Just make sure he's alright,**

**Blossom and Buttercup:**

**The take off in the night,**

**With you could be alright,**

**With the Bullet Score,**

**Butch:**

**Just shout(shout) with the music in the air,**

**With the music we must share,**

**With the Bullet Score**

**Brick:**

**B-b-b-b-b-b-bullet score,**

**B-b-b-b-b-b-bullet score,**

**B-b-b-b-b-b-bullet score,**

**Bullet score**

**Butch:**

**Now hip hop,**

**Hippity hop,**

**Nothing takes us down in a 'pop',**

**Nothing flies like a water 'stop',**

**Nothing is a take down you see,**

**Everything is made by the sea,**

**Now listen up 'bros',**

**There's no truckin 'tow',**

**Take it easy out 'there',**

**So you guys don't 'share',**

**With the,**

**Fucking Bullet Score,**

**Girls:**

**The take off in the night,**

**With you could be alright,**

**With the Bullet Score,**

**Boys:**

**Just shout(shout) with the music in the air,**

**With the music we must share,**

**With the Bullet Score**

**Butch:**

**B-b-b-b-b-b-bullet score,**

**B-b-b-b-b-b-bullet score,**

**B-b-b-b-b-b-bullet score,**

**Bullet score**

**Blitz:**

**B-b-b-b-b-b-bullet score,**

**B-b-b-b-b-b-bullet score,**

**B-b-b-b-b-b-bullet score,**

**Bullet score**

**Butch:**

**Now hip hop,**

**Hippity hop!**

Silence, pure silence, until,

"god we are so random" and of course, that was Blust, the idiot

"dude you started" who said that, well our Butch did

"and you finished" Blust retorted

**~Fin**

**Me: And that is what happens when I got bored and I have a made up song by my side.**

**Brezz: Read and Review and**

**Blust: You get a kiss from me *get's hit at the back of his head from Brezz***

**Blitz: What he meant to say was**

**Blust: Oww!**

**Bunny: No, Alex himself might make a song up and do it again**

**Me: Or I can get suggestions from you guys, and make a song, because I hae no idea what to do it about *Sweat drops***

**Me: And I'm out, Bye!**


	3. 25 Short Drabbles

**Okay, so I got bored one day, so I just thought, how about I do something for the puffs and ruffs with sentences, first is reds, then greens, then blues, then purples, yellows, then and keeps going.**

**Enjoy!**

**1\. Rose**

The first time in high school when they met, he offered her a rose, but she never accepted it untill after their wedding.

**2\. Sometimes**

"Sometimes, she's just a pain on the ass" Butch thought as he looked down at the empty bottles of beer in the lounge room.

**3\. Garden**

Although Bubbles thought it was a bit 'unmainely' that Boomer had his own flower garden, but she never stopped him from doing what he loved.

**4\. Shave**

"Bunny, what are you doing?" "I'm kissing you Blitz" "But I'm trying to shave"

**5\. Voice**

"You have, a beautiful voice"

**6\. Dance**

Sometimes, Brick would just take her in his arms, and they would dance the night away.

**7\. Hair**

Buttercup used to have her hair short, until she overheard Butch speaking about how he liked long-haired girls better.

**8\. Ring**

Boomer knew it wasn't much, but he had spent every penny he had on that ring. All he had to do now was hope that Bubbles would accept his proposal.

**9\. Scarf**

On cold winter days, Blitz always seemed more than willing to share his scarf.

**10\. Face**

"And, you have a beautiful face"

**11\. Joke**

Brick knew that the green counter-parts would never let him live it down. He still couldn't believe that they had actually seen him in that bunny girl outfit, though. 'I guess I need to be more careful in sneaking about the house...' he figured.

**12\. Song**

Butch still couldn't believe Buttercup was actually forcing him to sing 'Barbie Girl' out in front of everyone, but he did lose the bet to her after all.

**13\. Breast**

'I'm not a pervert...I'm not a pervert...I am attracted to her for her personality, not just because she has...big, giant, round, soft, silky smooth, fluffy, delicious, pink tits...AUGH! I DID IT AGAIN!'

**14\. Forceful**

"C'mon, it's over here Blitz!" "Augh I'm coming, just stop pulling on my scarf, woman!"

**15\. Opposites**

Blust was a perfectionaist and a clean freak, Brezz only gave him as much as was needed and a habit of nearly never clenaing up. Still, they loved each other.

**16\. Light**

Blossom was his shining light, his glimmer of hope in a world full of darkness, and he was hers.

**17\. Angel**

With the sunlight rays shining down upon them, Buttercup could have sworn she saw wings sprout from Butch's back.

**18\. Smile**

Boomer found things alot more depressing without Bubbles' bright smile to cheer him up.

**19\. Reincarnate**

"If we die...do you think we could be reincarnated and fall in love with each other all over again?" "...Sure...I'd like that..."

**20\. Sex**

The first time they had actually tried doing it, Blust almost lost consciousness, especially when she reached climax.

**21\. Alcohol**

Sighing heavily, Brick snatched the beer bottle from Blossom's hand, placed it on the table, and scooped the drunken girl into his arms before walking out of the room.

**22\. Complaint**

"You two kept me up ALL night!" Blossom groaned, and Butch offered her a quick apology.

**23\. Supernova**

The first kiss was great, but the second was supernova.

**24\. Family**

"B-blitz, I think I'm pregnant" "Say what now?"

**25\. Valentine**

Every Valentine's Day, Blust and Brezz would lock themselves away in their bedroom for the entire day, and each time Boomer grew more and more curious about what exactly was going on behind that door.

**Done!**

**Read and Review! ;p**


End file.
